


The Pickup

by alexcat



Series: AllBingo - Sumerian Me [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: allbingo, F/M, Friendship/Love, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve sees Natasha in the local bar and she looks hot!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: AllBingo - Sumerian Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768285
Kudos: 34
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	The Pickup

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sumerian Me challenge at Allbingo. The prompt for this one is Holy Tavern on the sex and romance card.

To say Steve thought of her as one of the boys was a lie.

He was certain she wasn’t one of the boys when he saw her sitting alone at the small table in the neighborhood bar the team sometimes went to a few blocks from Stark Tower. She was dressed in a short black dress that fit her like a second skin. Though she wasn’t tall, her legs seemed to go on forever as she stood when he approached the table. 

He smiled at her. “You look great.”

Her smile was a bit coy, something new for her. “Aw, this old thing.” 

He tried not to but his eyes raked her form again from her feet up to her – 

“Eyes, Rogers. Look at my eyes!” The rebuke was playful though. 

“N’tasha, no man on earth could resist looking at you in that dress.”

She stepped closer to him and tiptoed so she could speak into his ear. Her breath was warm as she said, “That was actually my intent, Rogers.”

He looked into her eyes. The invitation was clear, even to him, and he’d never known how to flirt. “You got my attention.” 

“Have a drink with me.” She motioned to the tiny table and two chairs. They sat. The server came over quickly. She ordered a vodka and tonic and he ordered whiskey neat. 

“Were you waiting for someone else? I – if I’m in the way, I’ll go to another table.”

The drinks arrived. Steve paid for them. 

“I was, uh, actually waiting for you,” she said finally, looking as if she just made a decision. 

“Me?” 

“You.”

“Oh. Would you like to dance?” he asked her. 

“There’s no dance floor.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“We can dance at my place.” He wondered if he was making a fool of himself. 

She smiled that smile of hers that looked like she was trying not to. “Dance, huh? Do you promise to behave?”

“Behave how?” He downed his drink and stood up. 

“However I tell you to?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

She set her drink down unfinished and took his arm. “What are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
